Emotions Wanted
by southparkangel01
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy accidently breaks Raven's mirror? What would happen to her emotions? what would happen to Raven? rabb hints:robstar read
1. Default Chapter

EMOTIONS WANTED

I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...IF I DID TERRA WOULD OF NEVER EXISTED! muahahaha!!!!

Just 4 u people to know....I have noting against Terra loverz!

This is my First Fic...Go easy on me please!!!

Couples: Raven/Beast Boy

little Robin/Starfire

Cyborg/???

WHEN THE LETTER ARE IN **BOLD AND_ ITALIC (CHECK SPELLING)_** IT MEANS THAT YOUR READING WHAT THEY ARE THINKING.

CHAPTER 1: A Breaking Mirror

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!!!!!

Author's Point of View (for now):

She laid down on her bed listening how the rain hit her window. From time to time she could her the laughs of her team mates...Which was pretty weird because mostly all she ever heard were the screams of her 'friends', mostly Beast Boy and Cyborg, fighting over pointless stuff like who lost the remote control. This was a usual day for her. Everybody having fun while she stayed in her room to think. She hated to think. All she ever thought about was how lucky they were for being able to laugh. She went down to the kitchen to make herself some Herval Tea.

**_'Its quiet in here'_**,raven thought...she liked it.It was nice and peaceful. She was boiling water for her tea. "HEY RAVEN!!" Beast boy screamed. Raven jumped of surprise.

" You almost gave me a heart attack Beast Boy!!" raven said getting angry. "Sorrrrryyy!! Didn't mean to make you angry" B.B said.Too late he had made Raven angry... really really angry. "Some how you never do!" raven snapped back. " Why are you always so angry Raven? what have we done this time" b.b said pointing at the rest of the Titans.

" They haven't done anything!" said raven pointing at Robin, Star, and Cyborg "its you who is always being there..sneeking up on me and being really stupid!!" raven said now yelling. " You know what Raven? I don't get you! Your so hard to figure out, theres no way of pleasing you!!.B.b was now yelling too. "You're right Beast Boy! You don't know me! You don't know me at all!!" raven said. "Well maybe I'll be able to know you better if you werent such Prune!! replied Beast Boy (A/N:i had to say Prune!!!). "You know what....just forget it. I'll be in the roof meditating if anybody needs me." with that raven left, after giving Beast Boy an angry look.

Beast Boy could hear all the light bulbs in the hallway explode. He felt bad for what he had said to Raven. It was true what she said. He didnt know anything about her. Her past. or present.**_wait! maybe one of Raven's emotions will tell me more about her....YEAH! Then I'll understand her more. Then, mayabe she wont be THAT angry with me._** And with that Beast Boy left to Raven's room. Leaving the 3 other Titans with their mouth's open.

"What did just happen here?!?" said Cyborg. "Are our friends Raven and Beast Boy going to be okay?" said Starfire. "Of course they are Star...they just are to stubburn (A/N:check spelling) to realize that they love each other" replied Robin. "Oh so what they have is what you Earth people call "affection"?" said Star. "yup" said Robin.

Beast Boy was in front of Raven's door. He could clearly see the letter spelling "RAVEN". Without knowing what he was doing he turned into a flea and went in by the little crack at the bottom. Raven's room was all dark and really spooky. **_wow...how could Raven sleep in here? its soo scary! No wonder she doesnt get scared easely....._**. Then he saw it. He saw the mirror. He was walking very slowly just incase Raven had out some kind of trap, cause of the mirror incident some time ago. He was still looking at Raven's room very carefuly. The he saw something that distracted him. It was a picture. The picutre that they all took the day they met, right in front of Titans Tower. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_FLASH BACK: _

_Raven and Robin were explaining the others about their idea of the Teen Tt_itans. " This would be a very good idea...with our powers combined we can really do something for this town" said Robin. "YEAH! We would totally kick butt!" said a really exited Cyborg. "Excuse me.... but why would we want to kick some one's butt?" said Star." UH..dont worry starfire, its just a way of saying that we would really do a great job" said Robin. " OH... well I'm so sorry for my mistake. You see im not that familiar with Earth Language.....uh.....what did you say your name was?" said Satrfire, blushing maddly. " umm.. Its Robin" said Robin, blushing too. "DUDE...this is gonna be soo cool!!" said Beast Boy, " I mean free food, a huge house to live in, free TV, great video games and.... really hot chicks" he said putting an arm aroung raven's waist. " Umm...I dont think so" said a really annoyed Raven." DUDE i was just one relax! try smilimg a bit!!" said Beast Boy. "I don't do smiling" responded Raven. " well then i just guess you leace me no choice but to make my mission in life to make you SMILE!!" said Beast Boy, getting a bit happy about this whole situation. "what ever" said Raven. **_dude that girl raven is really pretty. Maybe I'll impress her with my funny jokes! YEAH i think that will work! _**, Beast Boy thought.****

**_OMG...that green guy is going to be a big problem , as in annoying, i can feel it.....well he IS kinda cute. NO. Raven you cant think that! Remember your emotions!! its ok just breath......_**, thought Raven.

_END OF FLASH BACK! _

Beast Boy just stood there looking stupid, doing nothing but staring at the picture. Well he was mainly staring at Raven. **_Wow..i've never really thought about it but....raven is really pretty with out her hood. Her eyes are like violet jewls.....WHAT AM I SAYING!?! she would never like me in that way....maybe, no, i must not think that. I'll just be fooling my self_**, Beast Boy thought."Well lets do what i came here for" Beast Boy mumbled to him self. He grabed the mirror and started to look at it. He noticed that it had weird designs in it's borders. Then.............................

"BEAST BOY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOUNG IN MY ROOM!?!!!" screamed a very angry Raven. This took Beast boy by surprise. He jumped as the mirror slipped from his hands, falling quickly to the ground. CRASH. Was all that he heard. He saw Raven. He saw the scared look in her face. "hehe...oops!?!" said Beast boy in a very low voice. All of a sudden the whole room becomes very colorful, very very colorful. Beast Boy could hear a lot of small voices in his ears. They saounded like raven but in a different tone. One sounded happy, another one sad, another on sorry, another one scared, another sleepy......etc. Beast Boy was really nervous. The all of a sudden the room becomes dark and spooky again. "Raven what hapAHHHHH!" screamed Beast Boy. Raven was on the floor. She was breathing. But she was unconsious.Beast Boy started to panic. All he could think of doing was putting Raven to bed and hopefully wait for her to wake up. He did so. Minutes after Raven woke up. "What happen here?" asked Raven. She suddenly saw the pieces of glass in the floor and remember what happened." Do you know what you have done to me?" asked raven, without the slightest tone of anger or sadness in her voice. Beast Boy noticed that. "Umm....not exactly!hehe!" Beast Boy answered straight at Raven's eyes. They had lost their shinyness. They were dull and dark. " Do know that before i could atleast express some emotion, even dough something always exploded? Well now i cant! I CANT FEEL AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BEAST BOY! THANX ALOT!! YOU BROKE MY MIRROR IN WHICH ALL OF MY EMOTIONS WERE IN, WHEN YOU BRKE IT THEY ALL ESCAPED.....MAKING ME.....emotionless" Raven said looking at the glass over her floor. Beast Boy didnt know what to do or what to say. He had just ruined Raven's life. How could he be soo stupid!." Raven im really sorry...what can I do to make it up to you?" asked Beast Boy, scared of what raven might say to him. "YOU KNOW WHAT!..I'LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU FIND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY EMYIONS!BEAST BOY!! THEN I'LL FORGIVE YOU" raven was now almost screaming. Beast Boy didnt know if she was being sarcastic or for real. He just decided to go with it. "Fine I promise you that I'll find every single one of you emotions...just to proove that i'mm really sorry for this...I'll just go ask Cyborg for some help and" was saying Beast Boy , but was interupted by Raven "NO! I dont want anyone else to know about this. I'll go and help you find my emotions.....even dough i shouldn't". " Well then I'll see you tomorrow i guess?" said Beast Boy,"yes" said Raven without any trace of emotion in her voice. Beast Boy felt really bad for what he had done. He had left Raven emotionless. But he was going to change that. He wanted old raven back. The Raven who could atleast giggle. Not that she giggled at any of his jokes, but still. How he wanted those beautiful violet diamonds she had for eyes to shine again."Well lets get ready for tomorrow....it going to be such a long day!" Beast boy mummbled to himself.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!!!!!!!!!

OK PEOPLE IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1. I KNOW IT SUCKED. I'M NEW AT THIS STORY WRITING THING. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE....EVEN IF U DIDNT LIKE IT. WELL ILL UPDATE SOON!!! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL RAVEN/BB LOVERZ........)


	2. Locating Happy

**EMOTIONS WANTED **

HERE IT IS...CHAPTER 2. YAY!!

I APOLOGIZE FOR MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. THAT IS MY WEAKEST POINT AT LANGUAGE ARTS. IM STILL WORKING ON IT!

I WANNA THANK EVERY BODY WHO REMINDED ME THAT RAVEN SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT BEAST BOY BECAUSE SHE COULDNT FEEL!I PROMISE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.........LUV YA'LL 4 EVER!!!

**CHAPTER** **2: Locating Happy**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!! **

Every thing was dark. Beast Boy couldn't see anything around him, he could barely see himself. He didn't know were he was or what he was suppose to do. Sundenly he feels someone pass right by him. "Who's there?" Beast Boy said loud enough for whatever that thing was to be able to hear. " Its me Beast Boy don't you remember me?" said a girlish voice. Then Beast Boy saw a person that looked like Raven, only that person was wearing pink. **_Hey! thats the happy Raven that I saw in Raven's mirror! Maybe I could ask her were all of Ravens emotions are going to be?!? _**"Umm yeah....I remember you. Hehe, you're one of Raven's emotions....right?". "Yup" she said "I want to tell you were we are. You see I want to make Raven happy.....but i believe she wont be until she find every single one of us!" "NO!....you can't tell him!" shouted an angry Raven, who was dressed in red. "He managed to break the mirror by himself, so he can manage to find all of us!". "But" happy Raven started, "but nothing" interrupted angry Raven. "ok..ok" said happy, not so happy anymore, Raven. " Well good luck Beast Boy!" said the pink Raven "Bye!". And with that they both left, leaving Beast Boy alone in the dark place he was before. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" Beast Boy woke up in his messy bed.**_ Weird dream.....must be what happened yesterday. Either that or the lot of tofu i ate last night before going to bed. _**Beast Boy got up and started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen.**_ I'm really hungry....._**, Beast Boy thought. At the kitchen he saw Robin talking to Starfire, Beast Boy noticed that they were sitting extremely close, he also saw Cyborg playing video games by him self. "Dude, ain't no one going to eat breakfast today?" Beast Boy asked. "Uhh, Beast Boy, its 12:00 p.m." said Robin. "Are you kidding me!! I was suppose to meet Raven to help her look for.......uhh...I was suppose to help her look for her umm SHOE!?!! Yeah her shoe..." said Beast Boy, getting very nervous,"Well got to go...BYE!!". With that Beast Boy left the kitchen and started running towards Raven's room. He was standing in front of the door that had Raven's name on it.**_ Here it goes._** Slowly Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. Slowly the door opene a bit. Enough to show to big violet eyes that looked like they were all worned out.

"What?" answered Raven, not a single trace of amotion in her voice. "Uhmm..well, me and you are suppose to go to look for your emotions?!?......duh" Beast Boy said. "Right...I lost track of time sorry" said Raven (A/N: with still no emotion!). **_Wow she's really pretty! Don't worry raven i promise that i'll help you find all of your emotions!!!_** "Well lets go then?!?" said Beast Boy. Raven nodded. She got out of her room and walked silently side by side with Beast Boy out of the T Tower.

It was a beautiful day out side. The skies were clear, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Every thing just contrasted with Raven as she walked by along with Beast Boy. "OK....so were do we start looking? hehe" asked Beast Boy. " I already know were to find 'Happy', I'll get the other locations later." said Raven. She started to walk fast. Beast Boy followed her, having nothing else to do. " Hey Raven, where are we going to find 'happy' ?" asked Beast Boy. "Ok , Beast Boy, you were the happiest you can ever be, where would you go?" said Raven in montone (A/N: is it monotone or montone???). " I'll go to Happy Land!.....are we going to Happy Land?" Beast Boy said with an exited look on his face. "Yes Beast Boy, but were going there to look for happy, not to go to the rides and play stupid and childish games." Raven said. They kept walking in silence for a long time. Beast Boy noticed how quiet Raven was. He wondered what she was thinking of. Couple of minutes later they came across the entrance of Happy Land. It was a pink gate with gold glitter all over it.on top it had a big sign that said "Welcome to Happy Land! remember: were happy if you're happy!!. The sign was the brightest thing Beast Boy had ever seen. I wast painted with really bright colors and covered all up with tons of glitter. Beast Boy thought that they were trying to make the sign so pretty that it looked stupid! " How many tickets would you be buying sir?" asked a really fat woman that was a smiling cheekbone to cheekbone. "Umm...two please." answered Beast Boy. "Umm no Beast Boy its ok, I can buy my ticket. I brought enough money" said Raven. " No Raven I broke your mirror, so at least let me buy you the ticket....please??!??" replied Beast Boy. "What ever" was all that Raven said. Beast Boy got the two tickets, handed one to Raven, and started walking towards the gate. "Tickets please!" said a really skinny guy wearing a big happy face sticker on the side of his shirt. Beast Boy gave the man his ticket. So did Raven. The gates opened for them.

Raven still couldn't believe that she was going to Happy Land. Her of all people.

Beast Boy could tell Raven was having an inner battle with here self of going to Happy Land, by the way she was staring at the floor. Not know were she was going and bumping into people constantly. This was it, Beast Boy thought. This was the start of an adventure reserved only for him and Raven.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!! **

There you have it... Chapter 2!!!! PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!! TELL WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT MY STORY . THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET!!!, JUST SAYING. IM NOT REALLY GOING TO PUT HOW BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FIND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF RAVEN'S EMOTIONS BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO BORING. AND IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG! IM JUST PUTING THE MAIN ONES. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I CANT PROMISE ANYTHING CAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL AND DANCE CLASSES. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE SO FAR........HUGS AND KISSES, BYE! PS: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!


	3. Finding Happy

**Emotions Wanted **

HEY PEOPLE......WATS UP! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD ALOT OF HOMEWORK THIS PAST WEEK!!! WELL ON THIS CHAPTER THEY FIND HAPPY SHOUTS OF EXITEMENT.

TO ANSWER SOME OF MY REVIEW QUESTIONS:

YES LOVE (THE EMOTION AND THE FEELING) WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN THE STORY.

THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: YES.....RAVEN ACTS LIKE THE EMOTION SHE GETS (IF SHE ONLY HAS HAPPY, SHE ACTS HAPPY....IF SHE ALSO FINDS RAGE, SHE ACTS HAPPY AND ANGRY) .......U GET IT?!?

**Chapter 3: Finding Happy**

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!!! **

"So where do we go now?" asked Beast Boy. " How should I know" said Raven. "Well she IS one of your emotions....can't you try to communicate with her?" "Ok I'll try" said Raven in montone. She crossed her arms and her eyes turned white (A/N:like when she does the 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' stuff). A minute passed. "I found her!" said Raven. "Great!" answered Beast Boy. Hes ears perking up."Where is she?!?" he asked. "She's at 'Mega Happy Rollycoaster'.....we still have time, shes the last one at line." Raven said. They started walking towards the sign that said 'Mega Happy Land next right'. **_This is ackward...._** Beast Boy thought. "Yup" said Raven. "Hey! how did u....?" said Beas Boy. "I can read minds remember" replied Raven. "Oh yeah ....hehe". When they got there they were shocked. It looked like there were over 5,000 people in line! "WOW"said Raven. "Yeah WOW" also said Beast Boy."So what do we do now?" asked Beast Boy. "I guess we should split up" said Raven, "right"said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy go search the lest side of the line.I'll search the right." ordered Raven (in a nice way). "okay". Beast Boy and Raven both went their separate ways. "Happy.....Happy!!" Beast Boy screamed with hope that happy would answer back. But no answer.

**_Were to look, were to look? _**Raven thought.Suddenly she heard the loudest giggle that she had ever heard in her life. It was her. She was getting on the rollycoaster. She had to catch her. Raven started flying on top of the people in the line. When she got to the first person, her feet touched the floor. "Hey you can't cut line!!!" said the man behind her. "Yes I can.....I'm a Teen Titan" she said. "Ohh yeah! You're that Raven chick! Please just go in front of me!" said the man. Raven felt bad. This was the first time she had ever used her membership of the Teen Titans for priviledges like this. Unlike Beast Boy and Cyborg, who did it all the time, she tougth it was pointless to get treated differently just because you're a hero." Next please! " said a man in a red and white uniform. He got Raven's arm and pushed her, softly, to one of the rollycoaster seats. "Oh no.....But....I'm just looking for some one...No". But it was too late her security bar was already on. "This is going to be soooo much fun!!" said a giggly voice. Raven turned her head to see the person sitting next to her. Happy!!!. Raven wasted no time. "Azarth Metrion Zinthos" she said. Now every one staring at her. Suddenly a bright light appears and next thing she knows Happy's not there. "Yes!!!! I got her!!!" Raven said "Oh Yeah!!", the she started to do the unnexpected, she started to giggle loud enough for every one in the seats in back, and in front, of her to hear. Suddenly she covers her mouth with her hands. **_Oh no! I should of known this was going to happen. When ever I get an emotiong I'll start to act like it for the first 24 hours!! I'll just have to warn Beast Boy about this......._** Raven tried to get up but something stopped her. The she remember that she had the security bar on her."Oh silly me...I forgot that im in a ride!" said Raven laughing. The bar broke in half. She got up and quietly, knowing what had happened, walked away from the game. She started to look for Beast Boy, but he was no were to be found. "Oh come on Beast Boy! I know you're here somewere!" said Raven in between giggles. "ok Raven, calm down......you can control happy if you try hard enough." said Raven in her usuall tone. She started walking and walking, just looking for the green challenging. "Hey Raven I'm over here!!!!" she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Beast Boy just a couple of feet away. "Hi Beast Boy!!!" she said giggigling as hard as she ever had.

Beast Boy just stood there with his mouth as open as possible. "Wow.....Raven! You're laughing!!! OMG!! This is the first time I see you laugh!" said Beast Boy with a big smile across his face. "Wait is this some kind of joke?......what am i saying Raven would never joke at anything!"said Beast Boy."Well now i do! silly!" said Raven. Suddenly Raven's face turned serious again. "Beast Boy! I have to warn you I may be having some happy break downs during the next 24 hours." she said.

"Yeah...hehe I kind of noticed" said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head. "Soooo do we go back to the tower now that you found happy?" he asked. "I guess so" she said. They started to walk towards the EXIT sign. "Ummm Beast Boy?", "Yeah?", "Umm well thanks for helping." Raven said with a little giggle after she finished.She soon covered her mouth. "No prob. Rae" said Beast Boy blushing.**_ Wait!! Why am I blushing......this is Raven were talking about. Remember, Beast Noy, she can't feel!!SHe probably said that of pure gratitude._** Beast Boy sighed. He really wanted Raven to like him the same way the he was starting to like her. But he knew that until they found her emotions it wouldnt be possible. **_Even if we do find her emotions she can't show them or her powers will go crazy_**, Beast Boy thought. Once they got out of Happy Land they felt better.

Raven was doing better when they got to the tower. She didn't giggle as much as the beginning.

They entered the tower to find Cyborg and Robin playing video games, and Starfire cheering them (mostly for Robin of course). "Hey Beast Boy you're back from finding Raven's shoe!?!" said Cyborg with a confuse tone in his voice. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. "I'm not even gonna ask"she said and went off to her room. Beast Boy left without a word.

Beast Boy saw Raven feet away from her room. " Hey Rae!!wait up!" he said loud enough for her to hear. "what?" she said in her usual montone voice. " Umm so are we going to look for another emotion tomorrow?" "Thats the plan!" she said giggling softly. As soo as she said that she covered her mouth. "sorry....I can't control it yet" she said. "Yeah.....um so about tomorrow?" he asked, now feeling kind of tired.

Raven started feeling dizzy. "Umm yeah tomorrow we'll go look again.........." she said as she fell to the ground, losind conciousness.

"Raven!!! Oh my god! what do I do" he said getting scared. He leaned down to try to get her to conciousness. "Come on....Raven wake up" he said quietly so no one could hear him. She opened her eyes slowly. "I know were the next emotion is going to be!!!!" she said with her eyes wide opened at this point. "She's going to be at the Lagoona Beach." she said. "Raven are you ok? you scared me!!!" he said putting a hand on his chest. "Ohh about the emotion....do you know which emotion is it?" he asked with a serious face. "No, not yet......I'll be able to find out tomorrow" Raven said breathing heavly for no reason. Beast Boy helped Raven get up from the floor. "well i better get going, I'm really tired" she said. "Good night" she said going inside her room. Beast Boy manage to say "Good bye" before she closed her door.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS!!!! **

OK PEOPLE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: I'M JUST GOING TO SAY HOW WITH TIME THEY FOUND ALMOST ALL OF HER EMOTIONS. BUT ONE DAY RAVEN GETS A VISION OF AN EMOTION THAT SHE HAS NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!! SHE AND BEAST BOY GO FIND HER AND BOTH GET THE SURPRISE OF THEIR LIVES!!!!!

WELL IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ON UPDATING......I HAD SCHOOL, DANCE AND PIANO CLASSES!! I'M VERY BUSY. WELL I'M STARTING CHAPTER 4 RIGHT AWAY SO IT PROBABLY WONT TAKE AS LONG AS THIS ONE TO COME OUT!

WELL LUV YALL BYE! PS: KEEP FAITH ON RAV/BB


	4. Romance Everywhere

**Emotions Wanted**

OMG....LIKE IM SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS!!!WELL THIS CHAPTER IN THIS CHAPTER, LIKE I SAID ON CHAPTER 3, THEY'RE GOING TO FIND MOST OF/EXCEPT FOR 1 OF RAVEN'S EMOTIONS. RAVEN HAS A SECRET EMOTION WHICH BEAST BOY DISCOVERS!

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS **

**Chapter 4 : Romance Everywhere**

About 2 weeks past since the mirror incident, Raven and Beast Boy found all of Ravens emotions. Or so they thought.

"Umm so Raven are we cool now? I mean since we found all of your emotions and stuff....."said Beast Boy looking at the floor. "Beast Boy this isn't over yet. I still have to put all of my emotions in my mirror, but I cant do that since my mirror shattered in about a hundred pieces!" said Raven getting worried, "I can't live with my emotions inside of me, my powers will go crazy!What am I going to do now?" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Raven don't cry! It's going to be okay, you'll see" Beast Boy said, while giving her a comforting hug.**'wow i've never see Raven cry before.....I guess it's because all of her emotions where in her mirror and not in her mind' Beast Boy thought.** "Isn't there a place we can go to fix your mirror?" Beast Boy asked. "Well there is ONE place, but I can't take you. It'll be way too dangerous" Raven said. "Raven! Please!!!! Let me go! I really, really, really want to go!" He begged. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, you just are not ready to see all the strange things in that place" She said trying not to look at him directly in the eye. "Please Raven.......I'll do the face!!!"Beast Boy said, turning into an adorable green kitty. He curdled up in Ravens stomach, giving a small "prrr", he knew this was working on her, it always did. "Fine you can go, but with some conditions" She said, getting Beast Boy, as a kitty form, and putting him next to her in the couch. Beast Boy returned to his human form. He face was now inches away from Raven's face. "First no jokes, Second.....no animal morfing over there, you will only morph in emergencies or in battles. Promise?" she asked inocently. "Yeah I promise" he said getting closer to her. With every word thet had said they have gotten closer to each other. Now their faces were only 1 inch apart. They could feel each others breath. They were getting closer and closer, untill their lips were 1cm away from each other. Thats it, they were gonna press there lips together, when..............

"HEY GUYS!!!! LOOK I GOT A NEW X-BOX GAME!" said Cyborg, while rushing to the sofa right next to them. Raven and Beast Boy , separate as soon as they could. They were both bluhsing furiously, well you could notice it more on Raven since she was so pale. "Umm you guys ok?" asked Cyborg, raising one eyebrow. "Ummyeahwellgottagotomyroombye!" Raven said in a flash and flew to her room. Cyborg now had an evil grim in his face, oviously getting the idea of wha twas about to happen "Beast Boy and Raven sitting in the couch, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.........." he sang. "Dude shut up! that is so not funny" said Beast Boy still blushing. "I was so close!!!!" he said. "Um don't worry little dude, you'll get another chance.....Now tell me how close did you get?" Cyborg said, his evil grin just growing wider. "Dude I got really, really close" he said walking off to his room.** ' Damm i was soooo close to kissing Raven, wow i would've never thought that i would ever get that close to her' Beast Boy thought. **

The Next day, it was a beautiful morning, birds singing, the sun shining, and their was a nice breeze of air. It was perfect.

Robin and Starfire where playing tag in the park. Cyborg was flirting with some cheerleaders by the fountain. Raven..........she said she didn't want to go to the park so she stayed home. Beast Boy he was sitting on a bench thinking of Raven. "Beast Boy, Star, Cyborg and I are going to get pizza.....you want to come?" asked Robin. "Sure.....Ummm I'll go ask Raven if she wants to come and I'll catch up with you guys" he said, turning into a bird and flew off to Titans Tower.

"RAVEN ARE YOU HERE!!!!!!" Beast Boy shouted, he was at the living room. No answer. He went and knocked and Raven's door. "Hey Rae are you in there? Do you wanna go get pizza?" he asked. No answer. He was getting worried. He checked in his communicator to see in what location Raven was at. She was at the park!"But I just came from the park!" Beast Boy said getting confused. He checked again to see in what section of the park she was at (A/N: It was a huge park). SHE WAS AT THE COUPLES SECTION!!!! The 'Couples Section' is a section of the park where all the couples go and make out. The first thing Beast Boy thought was that Raven was there with a guy. **' nah shes not like that' he thought**, '**but then what was she doing there??'. **He flew off to the park.

As soon as he arrived at his specified location he saw couples making out everywhere. He looked through the couples to see if one of them included Raven.

**Ravens POV **

"Why are you here???" Raven asked. "I'm here because you truly love him, and theres nothing you can do about it" Love said. "How come I have never seen you in my mirror before?" Raven asked couriously. " I have never been in your mirror because you know that you are not allowed to feel love for anyone"she said "which is why you didnt let me enter your mirror, but now since your mirror broke I need to go into your mind with the other emotions". "What If I just don't Take you in?" she said thinking it was a smart thing to say. "Well then you wont be able to go and get your mirror repaird, because you and I know that you need ALL of your emotions to get it repaired, and that includes me!and if you dont get it repaired you will have to live with all of the emotions in your head and your powers will go crazy because you you think you cant control them yet!" she said really fast."You're right" said Raven "Just go ahead and go inside my head before i regret it......".

**Beast Boy's POV **

Beast Boy heard someone yelling behing some trees over to his side. "Why are you here???" he heard a very familiar voice saying. "Dude thats Raven!!!!!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a bird and went to the top of one of the trees to see what was going on. He saw Raven and a girl who look just like Raven only she was wearing a pinkish, purpulish, redish cloak, and she had pink highlights.

Beast Boy heard all of their conversation and saw how Love went inside Ravens head.** 'wow so Raven can feel untill she gets her mirror repaired? cool....maybe i can finaly ask her out now that love is a part of her!......I wonder who she loves?' **Beast Boy thought, his ears perking up a little.

**Normal Point of View **

Beast Boy was at the top of the tree still. He was waiting for Raven to make a move, but she just stayed there stairing at the trees. She was in deep thought untill...... "Beast Boy I know your here...." she said looking up at the tree he was at. Beast Boy turned to normal form and jumped, he landed next to Raven. "hehehe....Hi Raven what a surprise seeing you here" he said scratching the back of his head."Why were you spying on me?" she said with an angry you-better-run look on her face. Beast Boy did the first thing that popped on his mind. RUN!!!. He started running off to the park with Raven chasing him. The I'm-gonna-kill-you running scene soon turned into a tag game. Beast Boy and Raven were both enjoying this very much. Raven and Beast Boy were having the best time ever, untill Raven's emotions got a little under control. While Beast Boy was tugging Raven a hot dog stand near by exploded. Raven didn't move. Beast Boy knew that this was a huge deal to her. Raven looked like she wanted to cry. "Beast Boy I hate this" she said sitting on the floor. "Raven i know this must be hard for you......I mean having trouble keeping your emotions and stuff, but i know you, and I know that you can do anything you feel like doing" he said sitting next to her and holding her chin up with one hand."It's going to be ok" he said in a nice tone. Raven didn't respond. She just leaned foward and kissed him full on the lips. Beast Boy was surprised at first but then responded well by kissing back. Soon they started making outand blemding in with the other couples in the park.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS **

PLZ SEND ME REVIEWS TO SEE IF U LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!I THINK ITS TOO MUCH MUSHY STUFF........PLZ TELL ME IF U LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPTER THEY HAVE TO GO TO AZARATH TO GET RAVENS MIRROR REPAIRED..........KEEP IN TUNE!

LUV YALL BUH BY! PS: KEEP FAITH ON RAV/BB


End file.
